


A Tiny Belstaff

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Molly's birthday, Sherlolly Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock appoligizes in the most adorable way.  My submition to Sherlolly Appreciation Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Belstaff

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except any mistakes, I wrote thing in about fifteen minutes so.... forgive me.

* * *

"It's – It's, um... like yours." Molly said as she pulled the garment out of the large box on her desk.

 

Sherlock looked at her expectantly, "Yes, just like mine- well not just like mine. It's considerably shorter and sized to fit you. Shorter because I noticed you don't wear long coats. The longest coat you own is mid-thigh, so I had this on made to exactly that length." He smiled at the end of his explanation.

 

Molly stared him, "H-had it made?"

 

"Yes. They don't make anything like this. I had my tailor make it for you." He paused looking slightly concerned. "Don't you like it?"

 

Molly blinked and cleared her throat. "Of course, but why? Why are you giving me this?"

 

"It's your birthday Molly. Isn't it a social convention to give a gift to commemorate the day of a friends birth?"

 

Molly looked down at the beautifully hand crafted miniature Belstaff coat in her hands. It was just as he said, exactly like his, right down to the red stitching. "Well yes, but Sherlock this must have cost a fortune. We've never exchanged such extravagant gifts before. Why would you get me this?"

 

He straightened, his hands clasped behind his back, "Several reasons. First of all, I've noticed you admiring my own coat on many occasions. Secondly, I know you've been thinking about purchasing a new one since your current coat was a gift from Tom and you'd rather not have to be cloaked in a constant reminder of a failed relationship. Lastly..." He paused and swallowed, "I was hoping to earn... your forgiveness."

 

Molly blanched, she had hoped that she had been hiding her disappointment in the consulting detective a bit better than that, but this is Sherlock Holmes she was dealing with. Really she should have known. "My forgiveness?"

 

"Yes, I know you're still upset with me about the drugs at the very least. I imagine also the fake relationship and murder are pretty high on the list as well. My harsh words, I'm sure, haven't been overlooked either. Although leaving without telling you was perhaps the most unforgivable of my offenses."

 

Molly nodded her head.

 

"I don't trust people Molly. Not many. Not completely. But I trust you. Your friendship is... invaluable to me.  And not just because you provide access to a fully stocked lab and morgue." His eyes cut down toward the floor, then back to Molly quickly.  "This time I thought _'I'm sorry'_ might not be enough."  

 

Molly smiled a sad, but sweet smile.

 

"Do you like it?" He asked.

 

"Oh, yes. It's lovely."

 

"Will you try it on? Please?"

 

Molly removed her lab coat and slipped the new garment on. "Wow Sherlock, it fits perfectly. How..."

 

"Molly, do you think I'm not well acquainted with your measurements? I have, after all, seen you naked... twice." He said with a smirk.

 

Molly instantly turned bright pink, "Sherlock damn it! You promised!"  She huffed,  "I should have known you'd bring that up eventually. Why I gave you a key to my flat, I'll never know."

 

"Sorry, just making a point." He had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

 

"Well let's just keep that to ourselves shall we?" She said trying to regain her composure. "We're fine Sherlock, I'm not mad... anymore. Just don't go running off to your death without telling me, I will be more than cross if you do it again." Molly said taking off the coat and carefully putting it back into the box.

 

"Of course." He said as he put his gloves back on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He reached for the door and started out, but he turned back, "Molly?"

 

"Yes Sherlock."

 

"Your measurements by the way, they are quite... pleasing."

 

Molly saw a hint of pink on his cheeks as he quickly escaped from the room.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... Love to hear your comments.


End file.
